Jump Rope Rhymes
by sweetheart2014
Summary: A home video reminds Kennedy Hodgins of a pact and a very possible romantic interest when she only has four years before the pact is broken and she is punished. T for a death threat


**Disclaimer: I only own Kennedy, Mimi, Aiden, Marcus and Lilah everything else is owned by whoever owns Bones (I can't think of their name…) except the jump rope rhymes.**

**AN: I was reading**** The Daring Book For Girls ****by Miriam Peskowitz and Andrea J. Buchanan when this idea came to me. Kennedy is Hodgins' kid with Lilah and is the same age as Parker. Mimi and Aiden are her childhood best friends. Parker moved back to the states when he was 15 and lives with Booth and Brennan who are married with a son who is two years younger than Christine. Sorry for the long note…**

"Kennedy!" Michael Hodgins yelled up the stairs to his older sister when his mom started looking at old home videos. If he had to suffer the waterworks- and there was ALWAYS waterworks with Angela Montenegro- Hodgins when reminiscing- so did she.

"What Michael? Didn't Mom say the next person who yelled in the house that wasn't her was going to bed without dessert?" Seventeen year old Kennedy Alexandria Hodgins replied to her eight year old brother.

"Yeah but you know she never holds to that. We always whine her into caving. Now she is digging out old home videos so you have to watch them too." He explained.

His sister bit back a rude retort in favor of sending a text to her friends Mimi and Aiden to come be tortured with her. She would have sent a message to Parker but her mom got annoying whenever she and her best friend were together whether others were with them or not.

"Good you came down because this is one from before you moved to ours." Her father stated as her stepmother (technically that's what she was!) put in a VHS tape.

An eleven year old Kennedy came on the screen causing her brother to gasp and hit pause.

"Your hair wasn't always black with purple streaks?" Really? The kid's dad is a freaking genius with three doctorates and he thinks she was born with black and purple hair?

"Dude that is the stupidest question you have ever asked Michael," Aiden said. Wow and he's the nice one…

"Oh shut up!" her blushing baby brother replied. Funny how no one comments on Mimi and Aiden not knocking before they enter anymore. The play button was hit and jump ropes were zoomed in on.

"Oh my God I remember this! You are so going to get matchmaking material Mom!" Mimi cracked up laughing. Yeah that is why she was demoted from best friend she helps my mother manipulate my love life.

"_Aiden you really need some male friends." Kennedy's Mother Lilah said on screen._

"_I'll get male friends when they become boy obsessed," a brown haired boy replied gesturing to his female friends in the driveway._

"_Aiden what rhymes will we do?" Mimi asked with a sigh as she and Kennedy realized they needed a tie breaker for their argument._

"_Ice cream soda, Down in the Valley, and Cinderella," the boy shrugged with his response._

"_Am I the only one worried that Cinderella is the only rhyme that doesn't involve guessing future boyfriends' names?" Lilah asked the three eleven year olds._

"_Yeah but only because those are the only jump rope rhymes he knows," Kennedy laughed in response._

"_Come on! Cinderella first," Mimi said as she picked up one end of the jump ropes Aiden picking up the other._

_Kennedy stood in the jump ropes and waited for her friends to twirl the ends._

"_Cinderella, dressed in yella_

_Went upstairs to kiss a fella_

_Made a mistake _

_And kissed a snake_

_How many doctors_

_Did it take?_

"_Wow thirteen doctors to save her!" Lilah commented from behind the camera._

"_I bet you'll meet the guy you marry when you're thirteen," Mimi shot to Kennedy._

"_I bet you met yours already," was the reply from the brown haired girl who knew about Mimi's crush on Aiden._

"_Let's do Ice Cream Soda?" Aiden suggested with confusion._

"_Okay. Kennedy you're still in the ropes." Mimi confirmed._

"_Ice cream soda_

_Cherry on the top,_

_Who's your boyfriend? _

_I forgot_

_A, B, C,D, E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P"_

_Kennedy missed on P and started to think of P names but there weren't any in her class._

"_Parker! There aren't any boys with P names in our class so I made one up," she explained to her mother._

"_Now Down in the Valley." Lilah reminded them._

"_Still Kennedy." Aiden stated._

"_Down in the Valley where the green grass grows,_

_There sat Kennedy pretty as a rose_

_Up came Parker_

_And kissed her on the cheek,_

_How many kisses did she get this week?"_

"_Wow twenty two is your new personal best," Mimi told her friend. Then her grin became mischievous." Bet you get married when you're twenty two."_

"_I really hate you right now Matilda," Kennedy shot back using her best friend's hated real name. Rain started coming down then ending their fun for the day._

The camera shut off. Everyone in the Hodgins' living room turned to look at the sassy girl who swore she and PARKER Booth were just friends and had been since they met at THIRTEEN when he was visiting from London.

"Well we have just over four years so I think we can make it work." Angela said confusing everyone but Mimi.

"That's right you have four years before you have to get married or our pact is broken so we better get you and Parker together like yesterday." The black and red head stated to her best friend. Her friend groaned at the reminder of their pact.

"What pact?" Michael asked his big sister.

"When we were twelve Mimi and I made a pact that if we weren't married by the time we turned twenty two then the other could and would set us up on a blind date with the most repulsive guy she could find." Kennedy explained.

"Hey Parker will you marry Kennedy in the next four years so that Mimi can't set her up on a blind date with a repulsive guy?" Jack Hodgins asked the oldest son of his friend when he saw the eighteen year old in the doorway with his seven year old sister and five year old brother. The look on the boy's face was hilarious.

"Dad!" Kennedy yelled horrified by father's interference.

"Depends on whether she agrees to be my girlfriend first or not," Parker smiled.

"He had an epiphany then a panic attack," Christine informed her godmother.

"Yes I will. Now to kill my dad…." A frightening seventeen year old growled.

"Aw I didn't get to play matchmaker," Angela pouted to her son.


End file.
